Not what it seems
by SAdqwnad59qwsa5241
Summary: Lindsay Monroe is an ex FBI agent. Jessica Angell is an ex CIA agent. 14 year old Terry Blunt is a FBI agent sent to find out who betrayed the FBI. What happens when her partner is killed and the CSIs get dragged in the middle of everyting? Hints of FA/DL
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you guys know, this is the 3rd time i've re-written this story. it never comes out as good as I would like . If there is something wrong with it, please tell me. I try to reply to all reviews!**

* * *

**Lindsay**

Lindsay Monroe knew something would go wrong the moment she woke up. It had been ages since she had that feeling. She hadn't had it since the day of the drug bust, and that was way back when she was still a FBI agent. She wanted to go back to bed till the feeling had gone, however, she knew that it would be the worst thing she could do. Hell, there could have been a bomb under the bed for all she knew. Lindsay sighed as she rolled out of bed, got dressed and went to he kitchen to prepare breakfast.

" Dammit!' She swore. She had run out of food. She would have to eat later or she could drink the sour milk at the back of the fridge. Somehow Lindsay knew that that wouldn't be her biggest problem today. Her cell started playing So What by Pink.

" Monroe"

" Hey Lindsay, its Stella. We have a DB in the central park. Male, in early 30s or late 20s."

" Just gime 10 minutes and i'll be there." She slid her phone shut and picked up her keys. Breakfast would have to wait till later.

**Angell:**

Ex CIA agent Jessica Angell hated Mondays. She also hated getting up at 3am. She grabbed her gun and badge as she thought why did murders have to happen? She cursed the idiot who decided to drop dead and the idiot who had to discover the other idiot that died so early . Why the hell would someone go for a walk at 2:30 am? She grabbed a banana on the way out. She ran in again because she had left her damn keys behind. She couldn't wait till somebody invented a car that didn't need keys.

**Stella**:

The greek CSI was in a bad mood. Why couldn't people just stop dieing? Or at least they could die after 9am. That way she would get to have a sleep in. She gathered up her stuff and made her way to the kitchen to get her keys. She would pick up a coffee later. Well this job had great bits as well. Such as awesome co-workers. She felt really sorry for Angell because she had stayed late, till 12. Now she would have to wake up. She pulled out her phone and called Lindsay and Jessica.

**Terry Blunt **( OC)

Terry Blunt, aged 14 was a FBI agent. So was her father, who had first got her this job. She had started her training when she was 4 and joined FBI when she was just 9. It made her father swell with pride when she had finished her first mission. She was the youngest agent and one of the best as well. Sadly, her father died on the field a year ago. A bomb was planted in his car. It still made Terry sad when ever she thought of him. Now Terry was on another mission. Someone had betrayed the FBI and they were sent to find out who it was. She had lost her partner Carlos last night when they were chasing down a lead in the central park. Everything had gone wrong and they ended up running for their lives. They had to spilt up. Terry hoped that Carlos was alright. She didn't know what to do if he weren't.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Review please. I'm starting to write the next chapter now!


	2. Chapter 2

Stella was taking photos of the vic and Angell was interviewing the person who had found the body when Lindsay arrived. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Carlos. The victim was Carlos. One of her old friends from back when she was an FBI agent.

" Lindsay? Lindsay are you alright? " Asked Stella.

" I can't work this case, I know the vic. His name is Carlos Jay. I used to work with him, you know, when I was still working for the FBI. I can't believe it. Carlos. Is. Dead. "

Just then a loud crash was heard followed by machine gun fire. The witness pulled out a gun.

" EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW! " A masked man screamed.

It was all a set up. Angell couldn't believe they fell for it. She counted 10 men, all armored with AK47. There was no way she could disarm them without getting killed. She was still thinking when she heard a gun shot. She heart froze. Someone had fired and hit the short gunman in the chest. The other men started to aim their guns high up where the shot had came from. There were 3 more gunshots had 2 men and the witness on the ground groaning in pain. 4 down 6 to go. That was when the gun men started firing ramdomly, luckly they didn't hit anything. Jessica saw her chance and shot at the men. She hit 2 of them and saw Stella and Lindsay do the same. She cursed when her bullets ran out and insted tackled the man closest to her. She knocked him out and when she looked up, she saw a teenage girl attacking 2 men at once. The last of the gunmen. It was amazing the way she kicked and punched. She claped her hands around one's ears and jabbed him in the temple, knocking him out. She kicked the last one in the ribs and pinned him down.

" Who sent you here? " The girl demanded.

" Ha! Do I look like an idiot to you? I will never tell you who I serve!"

" Yes you do look like an idiot. I'm not going to ask one more time. If you don't answer I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. Geddit?"

" So kill me then, bet you don't have the guts to do it. You should be at school bitch."

" Wrong answer. Goodnight." She slamed the butt of her gun on top of him head heavly, with a deafing crack. He would have a massive head ache when he wakes up.

Stella took out her cell and called for help.

" Who are you?" Angell asked

" Agent Terry Blunt of the FBI." The girl answerd as she pulled out her badge and showed it to Angell.

" Your Terry Blunt? I've heard of you! Your that girl that saved the president last year right?" Angell asked suprised.

" Yup, the one and the only!"

" I thought that you would be well, older." Jessica said.

" Lots of people think that." Terry glanced at Angell with blue eyes that had seen too much.

" Why did you show up here? " Lindsay questioned.

" I'm looking for my partner, Carlos Jay. I lost him last night when we were following a lead. Everything turned wrong when we got there. Nobody was meant to be there. Someone must have tipped them off. "

" Carlos Jay? Thats our vic! " Stella exclaimed.

" Carlos is dead? No it can't be! "

" It is Carlos. " Lindsay replied. " I used to work with him. I know it is Carlos."

" No... It can't be! Its my falt. I left him here. Where is the body?" Terry wispered.

Stella lead Terry to Carlos's body. The teen's eyes started to get watery.

" Thank you." Terry said sadly. "I need to call my boss."


End file.
